The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines and impact-susceptible components. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to impact zone reinforcement.
Turbine engines, rotary machines, aircraft, and other systems are susceptible to a possible impact by a foreign object. For example, a gas turbine engine on an aircraft may be susceptible to impact by rain, hail, birds, bugs, and other debris while in flight or on a runway. Unfortunately, an impact can cause significant damage to a leading edge of the stationary or moving parts. For example, debris may damage a leading edge of a rotary blade of a compressor stage or turbine stage in the gas turbine engine. The resulting damage may cause decreased performance, reduced life, and downtime of the gas turbine engine.